Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.
Overview The Teen Ninjas and the Kids Next Door Organization sign a treaty so that no one will ever cause trouble again. This, however, turns out to be a trap set up by the teens. Plot In a flashback, Numbuh 1 is given his entrance exam into the Kids Next Door. Once he exceeds beyond expectations, he is congratulated by Numbuh 274, who shows him the "shoes-tied-together" trick, the oldest one in the book. After that, Numbuh 8 by 10 takes a photograph of the two shaking hands. In the present, Numbuh 1 looks at the picture of him and Numuh 274 and sighs remembering after Chad betrayed the KND. This team arrives with a sandwich with the treehouse program, then refers the falling in love with him. Numbuh 1 remind them is the trying to blow him and his girlfriend part, to which was corrected as ex-girlfriend, as Lizzie dumped him. Numbuh 1 then leaves to see what's on the bridge, while the others go to eat ice cream. As they leave, the two mysterious shadows appear, telling each other it's time for Numbuh 1 to find out the truth about the KND Splinter Cell. Numbuh 48 Flavors refuse to let Sector V on the ship, remembering how they ate the ice cream he brought the last time they helped. When Numbuh 5 opens the door, the teens, including Chad and Cree attack then disappear. Later, at the KND stadium, the teens and kids set up a treaty to end their feud. While thinking about the possible peace, Number 1 hears shouts in Numbuh Infinity's room. Inside, Numbuh Infinity and the teen leader Chad, are fighting and other KND operatives rush in and Numbuh Infinity tells them to arrest Numbuh 1. While being transported to KND Antarctic Prison, Numbuh 1 escapes and suspects the treaty is a trap. This is confirmed by Chad who admits that it was a trap. Chad then sabotages the prison ship and is forced to drag Numbuh 1 along, since they're handcuffed to each other. They arrive at a mini-mart in the middle of nowhere, which Chad reveals, is actually a teen base. Discovered by the other teens, angry that Chad showed Numbuh 1 their hideout, Chad and Numbuh 1 commandeer a bike to fly to the treaty. All kid and teen agents meet up on the KND Gihugeacarrier were the trap is sprung, as the teens unleash powerful bombardment of heavy metal music upon all KND operatives, while they are protected with earplugs. At the same time, the bike that both Numbuh 1 and Chad had hijacked crash into the boom box, disrupting the music. Numbuh 362 then calls all of the KND to fight. Immediately, fighting breaks out across the platform. Meanwhile, Sector V chase down Numbuh Infinity, only to be cornered Numbuh 48 Flavors, who wasn't in league with the KND Splinter Cell as Numbuh 1 suspected, but was refusing Infinity's request to give out ice cream; Numbuh 48 Flavors distastes how every sector steals his ice cream that he spends a lot of time to deliver. He reveals that he planning on blowing up the platform so that no one will steal from him again. Numbuh Infinity regains his composure and states that this situations calls for diplomacy. He then shouts for Sector V to charge. They wrestle over the detonator but fail to prevent him from pressing it, causing a huge ice cream explosion that tears the Gihugeacarrier in two. Up top, Numbuh 1 and Chad continue to brawl and argue more. Numbuh 1 ask Chad why he couldn't just leave the KND gracefully and that he and all the others looked up to him, but Chad yells out that's not his problem. Numbuh 1 reminds him that Chad was the best there was, causing the latter to get enraged and yell he still is, as he tried to punch Numbuh 1, but he grabs his fist, the same he did to him, retorting that he's not anymore. Numbuh 1 ties Chad's shoelaces (Oldest Trick in The Book), the same thing he did him as well, causing him to fall off but grabs on to the ledge and climbs back up, but Numbuh 1 pointed his gun at him, ready to finish him off. Sector V then appears in a ship, as Numbuh 5 tells him not to do it. Numbuh 1 asked why, because, as a sudden surprise: Chad is one of them. Chad is revealed to be a teen operative. Nigel doesn't believe it after all the things he's done but Chad says everything he's done has been to help The Kids Next Door. Numbuh 1 points out that he tried to send the KND Moonbase into the sun, but he said he did it to stop Cree from doing the same thing and just today he was trying to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teens' trap but Numbuh 1 blew his cover. Practically every mission Sector V has ever performed was being secretly aided by Chad. But "they" still picked Numbuh 1 and not him. Numbuh 1 asks if he's referring to the Splinter Cell. Chad shouts to the skies that there is no Splinter Cell, as "they" used that as a red herring to cover their tracks. He goes on to explain about other KND operatives that not even Numbuh 362 knows about, higher than her and the Teen Operatives. But before he can explain more, Numbuh Infinity appears saying "That's enough, Numbuh 274." He walks over to Chad and tells him that Numbuh 1 will know what he's been chosen for in due time. As for them, their respective positions have been compromised and they must return to base. So they both pick their noses and vanish not to be seen ever again, leaving Numbuh 1 with an unsolved mystery. Numbuh 1 narrates that no ever saw Numbuh 274 or Numbuh Infinity again, but they do know now is something amongst them. At the end of the episode, as Sector V leaves to raid the pizza supply, it is revealed that the two mystery figures who have been secretly surveying Numbuh 1 are Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239, who determine that it is time to take Numbuh 1 away. Numbuh Infinity then tells his counterpart to cease use of voice synthesizers. 74.239 shows how it makes him sound cool by saying, "Nigel Uno, I am your father." Numbuh Infinity, annoyed and unimpressed, then snatches the device. Starring: *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh Infinity (first and only appearance) *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 274 (final appearance) *Numbuh 48 Flavors (first and only appearance) *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 60 (final appearance) *Numbuh 86 *The Steve/Numbuh 100 once (first and seconde appearance) *Cree Lincoln (final appearence) *KND Splinter Cell *Teen Ninjas (final appearences) *Cavallero and more... Locations *KND Moonbase *KND Gihugeacarrier *Kids Next Door Super Convention Center *Secret Teenage Hideout Quotes Numbuh 362: What was that? Numbuh 60: Sir, all defensive systems have been knocked down! Numbuh 1: '''Whats happening? Who's attacking us? '''Numbuh 65.3: '''Teenagers. (A brief battle happens in the dark.) '''Numbuh 1: Where are the teenagers!? TRACK THEM NOW! Numbuh 362: They're gone, Nigel. Long gone. Numbuh 60: 'What's that, sir? '''Numbuh 362: '''A message. '''Numbuh 1: ' A treaty with the teenagers? Ridiculous! It has to be a trap! Numbuh Infinity, may I have word with you-- '''Chad: GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I'VE WORKED TOO HARD TO BE DOUBLE CROSSED LIKE THIS! Numbuh Infinity: You know it was not my decision, they just told me to tell you! Numbuh 1: Tell him what? Numbuh 86: Let's go, traitor scum! Move it! Numbuh 3: '(Taunting Chad) ''Oooh, nice bracelet~! '''Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1, what happened?! Numbuh 1: I caught Infinity planning something with Chad, and now he's trying to frame me. Numbuh 5: Why would he do that? Numbuh 1: 'The only reason I can think of is that he's one of the splinter cell, and he's working with the teens to plan a trap at the signing. You've got to warn Numbuh 362! '''Numbuh 4: ' But what about you? (Numbuh 1 and Chad being flown to the KND Arctic Base) '''Numbuh 1: '''What are you and Infinity up to? Tell me! '''Chad: '''Listen Uno, the absolute last person I wanna be handcuffed to right now is YOU! And the only thing keeping me from bucking your block off is I don't wanna drag your unconscious butt around when I bust out of here! '''Numbuh 1: '''Just where do you think you're going? '''Chad: To stop that treaty. Numbuh 1: Huh? Chad: And unfortunately, wherever I go, you go! Now if you don't mind, it's time to rock! Chad: I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 1: '''Why couldn't you leave the Kids Next Door gracefully?! I looked up to you! We all did! '''Chad: THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! Numbuh 1: YOU WERE THE BEST THERE WAS! Chad: ' I still.. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAM! '''Numbuh 1: ...No, you're not. Chad: Why you little -- WHAT, woah! My shoelaces! Numbuh 1: Tied together. Oldest trick in the book. (The rest of Sector V appears just as Numbuh 1 is about to finish Chad off.) Numbuh 5: NO! Don't do it! Numbuh 1: WHY NOT?! Give me one reason why I shouldn't finish this traitor once and for all! Numbuh 5: Because he's one of us. Numbuh 1: He's what?! Chad: '''I'm still a Kids Next Door operative. I always have been. '''Numbuh 1: You expect me to believe that, after all the things you've done!? Chad: Everything I've done has been to help the Kids Next Door! Numbuh 1: Yeah right! Trying to send our Moonbase into the sun really ''helped us! '''Chad: '''Cree was on her way to do the same thing, so I had to stop her! And today I was trying to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teens' trap until ''you ''had to come and blow my cover! Practically every mission you and Sector V did I was right there helping from the sidelines, and you didn't even know it, but they still picked ''you ''instead of ''me! Numbuh 1: Who picked me? The splinter cell? Chad: There is no splinter cell, you dope! They just use that to cover their tracks! Numbuh 1: ''' Who did? '''Chad: There are others, others that Numbuh 362 doesn't even know about. Higher up than her, higher up than us teenage operatives. They-- 'Numbuh Infinity: '''That's enough, Numbuh 274. (Infinity steps down to them.) Nigel Uno will find out what he has been chosen for in due time. In the mean time, our positions have been compromised. We must return to base. '''Numbuh 1: '''Wait! What's this all about?! (Numbuh Infinity and Chad pick their noses, and disappear.) Wait! Don't go, please! Tell me what I've been chosen for! Please! ''Please!! '''Numbuh 74.239: '''Nigel Uno is finally ready. '''Numbuh Infinity: '''Agreed, and now it's time to take him away. But enough the voice changer thing already! '''Numbuh 74.239: '''Aw, but it makes me sound so cool! (Mocking Darth Vader's voice) NIGEL UNO, I AM YOUR FATHER! '''Numbuh Infinity: '''GIVE ME THAT! Trivia *This is the last battle between the KND and Teen Ninjas, and the last appearence of the KND Moonbase, Teenagers, and many KND operatives. *Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 274 were never seen again for the rest of the series. *It was revealed Chad was an undercover KND operative. *When Numbuh 274 fought Numbuh 1 as a Cadet, he used a trick by subtly tying his shoelaces together, and called it the oldest trick in the book. During their final fight, Numbuh 274 was hoisted by his own petard when Numbuh 1 used the very same trick on him. *The Splinter Cell is revealed. *This is the first and last time we get to see the leader of the Teen Ninjas, "The Steve". *In this episode, we get to see how Numbuh 1 joined the KND. *This is the last time anybody calls Numbuh 1 "Nigie". Chad called him that in a derogatory manner. * As well as being the last normal length episode, this is also the last episode to have premiered in 2007. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Cree